


Сложнее боя

by Fluffy_Lama



Series: Сложности [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cock Rings, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, bottom!Percival, hotplay, top!newt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: Можно ли вытащить из дерьма человека, не желающего освобождения?
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Series: Сложности [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911547
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Сложнее боя

Его должны были вот-вот привести, и Ньют не мог усидеть на месте. Он то вскакивал, то ходил из угла в угол, то нервно ковырял протертый бархат мебельной обивки. В полутемном, безвкусно обставленном помещении без палочки было неуютно, но ее пришлось сдать. Иначе такие встречи не позволялись.

— Пошевеливайся! — гаркнули за массивной дверью.

После некоторой возни в комнату втолкнули человека в магических оковах, и Ньют замер, не успев оторвать очередной кусочек старой ткани. Да, ошибки быть не могло. Перед ним стоял почти обнаженный, за вычетом топорщившейся набедренной повязки, богато умащенный ароматическими маслами Персиваль Грейвз. И он Ньюта тоже узнал.

— У вас час, господин Гэмп, — проскрежетал тот же самый охранник, что привел Грейвза. — Песочные часы в углу.

Ньют кивнул, отпуская его, массивная дверь захлопнулась и закрылась на засов с той стороны. До конца часа никого из них не выпустят из комнаты. Никто не поинтересуется, что здесь происходит, даже если кто-то будет кого-то убивать. И неважно, в какой роли окажется Ньют, а в какой — Грейвз.

— Мистер Грейвз… — Ньют репетировал, что он скажет пропавшему директору отдела магической безопасности МАКУСА. Вышло только имя.

— Мистер Гэмп, — устало, совсем не радостно и очень неохотно согласился Грейвз. Хоть он использовал подложное имя и тем самым соглашался с условностями их положения, он, разумеется, узнал младшего брата коллеги еще быстрее, чем Ньют — его.

Непросто было узнать человека, виденного лишь в деловом костюме, на арене нелегальных гладиаторских боев. У Ньюта получилось далеко не сразу.

— Как вы здесь оказались? — сочувственно, понимая, что только разозлит Грейвза, но не находя ни других слов, ни тона, начал Ньют. — Вас искали, то есть вас ищут до сих пор, и…

— Не лгите. Меня давно никто не ищет. Я бы предпочел, мистер Гэмп, чтобы так и осталось. — Грейвз дернул углом рта и резко бросил, словно они оказались вдруг не в комнате для всевозможных утех, а в его кабинете: — Лучше ответьте, что в этой дыре забыли вы.

Если бы Грейвз хотя бы теперь обратился к Ньюту по настоящему имени, Ньют бы честно ответил, что частенько посещает нелегальные бои, чтобы вызволить животных, которых для них ловят и натаскивают. Но упорное использование псевдонима говорило, что откровенность здесь небезопасна. Вероятно, комнату прослушивали.

— Я обожаю авгурьи сшибки, — нехотя выдавил Ньют. — А еще играю на огнекрабьих бегах.

Грейвз понимающе хмыкнул и, словно бывал здесь не раз, безошибочно прошел к бару, скрытому за деревянной обшивкой дальней стены.

 _Наверняка_ бывал не раз.

Мысль холодила, как и любая, столь тесно связанная с насилием. Однако Ньют не поддался новой волне жалости и почти спокойно принял из рук Грейвза полный бокал дешевого виски.

Пальцы у Грейвза были теплые, чуть шершавые. Избегать контакта с Ньютом он, по крайней мере, не стал, что обнадеживало.

— Хорошо. Чего вы хотите от меня, мистер Гэмп? — ернически отсалютовав ему бокалом, спросил Грейвз и отхлебнул виски, словно Огденский лучшего года. — Раз вы здесь ради _зверушек_ , — он голосом выделил слово, демонстрируя, что прекрасно понял истинные мотивы Ньюта, — какой интерес привел вас ко мне?

— Можно сказать, что тот же самый, — тихо, с намеком сообщил Ньют.

Учитывая, какими словами встретил его Грейвз, глупо было бы ждать немедленной благодарности. И все же отреагировал тот чересчур жестко, зло:

— Не ставьте меня в один ряд с животными, мистер Гэмп!

— Нет? — парировал Ньют, тоже не слишком довольный беседой. — На вас ошейник, мистер Грейвз. И кандалы.

Кандалами магические оковы Грейвза называть было, пожалуй, слишком смело. Они не давали колдовать или выходить за пределы комнаты без сопровождения, но в остальном выглядели просто как широкие тяжелые браслеты с мерцающими гранями. И все же оба знали, что это такое и для чего предназначено.

Грейвз оскалился, яростно и в то же время почти… довольно?

— Ничто из этого не помешает мне объяснить вам, насколько мне не нравится ваша точка зрения, мистер Гэмп. Не забывайте об этом.

Ньют покрутил в руке бокал с виски. Здесь бокалы были неправильные, тонкостенные и без ножек. Алкоголь, и без того дрянной, быстро нагрелся от руки, став откровенно мерзким. Как и вся ситуация.

— Мистер Грейвз, я испытываю к вам определенный… — Ньют поискал слово, — скажем, интерес. Уверен, мой брат также высоко оценит возможность насладиться вашим обществом, как только узнает.

Грейвз вдруг расхохотался — хриплым, вибрирующим, таким искренним смехом, что ошарашенный Ньют даже отступил от него на несколько шагов, как отступил бы от безумца.

— Ваш брат! — Грейвз отсмеялся и залпом допил свой виски. — Мое имя в этом мире — не такая уж тайна. Вам его назвали по первой просьбе. Не думали, что это значит? Все, кто пожелал, давно нашли меня, мистер Гэмп. Как видите, я все еще здесь.

Что?!

У Ньюта чуть бокал не выпал из пальцев. Конечно, у Тесея были свои недостатки, но чтобы он оставил в рабстве — другого слова не подберешь — человека, с которым долго сотрудничал и которого хорошо знал? Ньют не верил.

— Выдохните, мистер Гэмп. — Грейвз чуть смягчился. Он подошел, осторожно вытащил из ослабевших пальцев Ньюта бокал и поставил его на столик. — Это был мой собственный выбор.

Ньют еще раз пробежался глазами по ошейнику и кандалам, по блестящему в свете ночника телу с крепкими мышцами. Ниже пояса, правда, старался не смотреть.

— Почему? — тихо, неверяще спросил Ньют. — Вы же…

— Кто? — со злой иронией усмехнулся Грейвз. — Скажите мне, мистер Гэмп, кем я стану во внешнем мире, если вдруг — вдруг! — окажусь там?

Ньют смотрел и видел перед собой упрямого, сломленного человека. Снова стало жаль — до боли, до разрыва. Ньют понятия не имел, как все случилось, как к работорговцам попал сам Персиваль Грейвз — сдал ли его Гриндельвальд напрямую или путь был более извилистым. Про гладиатора Стрэйта заговорили сравнительно недавно, да Ньют обычно и не прислушивался, ему хватало своих забот. Что было раньше? Плен, пытки? Забытье?

И можно ли было вытащить из дерьма человека, не желавшего освобождения?

Если бы Ньют раньше знал Персиваля Грейвза не по рассказам брата, а лично, может, он нашел бы правильные слова. Но без знания оставалось только стрелять наощупь, как любил говаривать один из школьных профессоров. Ньют попробовал вызвать у Грейвза здоровую злость, сказав:

— Вам виднее, кем вы могли бы вернуться. Но вы, как я понимаю, не желаете выяснять.

— Совершенно верно, — спокойно подтвердил Грейвз. Он прошел к креслу, над которым в ожидании встречи издевался Ньют, сел, широко расставив ноги, и снова посмотрел на Ньюта с одобрением. — Мне виднее, и я прекрасно знаю, что ничего хорошего меня не ждет.

Ньют дотянулся до своего бокала и махом опрокинул в себя тошнотворное пойло, пытаясь хоть так перебить вкус желчи и поражения. Нет, Грейвза не уговорить. Похоже, Ньют не первый пытался. Возможно, в этой самой комнате с ним разговаривали друзья, знакомые, коллеги… Тесей. Возможно, поэтому предпочли молчать о его судьбе и тихо, незаметно свернуть все поиски.

— Мне не плохо здесь, мистер Гэмп, — мягко заметил Грейвз и успокаивающе улыбнулся. — Бывает много хуже.

Ньют молчал. Что здесь скажешь? Бывает, действительно. Он знал не меньше десятка сценариев, от которых волосы становились дыбом. Вполне вероятно, что каждый из них Грейвз уже испытал, а значит, сравнивал с полным пониманием.

— Мы потратили слишком много времени на разговоры, мистер Гэмп, — внезапно сказал Грейвз и тяжело вздохнул. — Но, я так понимаю, больше вы ничего от меня не хотите.

— А должен? — обиженно нахмурился Ньют и на всякий случай отошел еще дальше. Неужели Грейвз допускал хоть малейшую вероятность, что он потребует…

— Я бы предпочел, мистер Гэмп, чтобы вы хотели совсем не разговоров. Видите ли, после нашей встречи меня проверят. Если мои… работодатели решат, что я уделил вам недостаточно внимания, меня накажут. Впрочем, это не ваша забота, — неожиданно решил Грейвз и снова направился к бару. Там он налил себе еще виски и довольно равнодушно, как о рядовом рабочем вопросе, проинформировал: — Только не удивляйтесь, когда получите письмо. Вам отчитаются, что со мной сделали, в подробностях. Присутствовать не обязательно. Хотя при желании сможете посмотреть. Только н забудьте предупредить распорядителя перед уходом.

— Ч… что? — не поверил Ньют. — То есть…

— Не переживайте, — снова повторил Грейвз и ободряюще улыбнулся. Не очень, впрочем, искренне — хотя за искажающим стеклом очередного бокала разглядеть было сложно. — Кроме письма, вас это никак не коснется.

Если бы у Ньюта не забрали палочку на входе, он бы устроил здесь настоящее землетрясение. Он, кажется, и без палочки был к этому близок.

— Я не хочу, чтобы вас наказывали, мистер Грейвз, — кое-как вернув контроль над речью, дрожащим от негодования голосом заявил Ньют. — Что считается… достаточным?

Грейвз посмотрел на него с любопытством и, словно забавляясь, принялся перечислять:

— Следы хорошей порки. Припухший или поврежденный анус. Ссадины на коже члена…

Каждый новый пункт звучал все с большим вызовом.

— Стойте! — Щеки и уши Ньюта полыхали, он сам не знал, от чего больше: от смущения или от ярости. — Стойте, пожалуйста. Я… — Ньют жалко скривился и признал: — Я не уверен, что хочу слышать остальное.

Он с нажимом потер лоб, решаясь. Да, сложно. Но один из озвученных вариантов звучал не так уж ужасно, и Ньют сказал:

— Если припухшего ануса достаточно, то… я все-таки предпочту, чтобы вас не наказывали, мистер Грейвз. Это ведь… я вас втянул.

— Вам не обязательно так заботиться обо мне. — Грейвз пожал плечами. Под блестящей от масла кожей перекатились литые мышцы. — Но отказываться я, разумеется, не буду.

Он обошел кровать с другой стороны и нажал на тайную кнопку в стене напротив бара. На этот раз за раздвижными панелями открылась целая витрина разнообразных игрушек и приспособлений, некоторые из которых нельзя было назвать иначе как пыточными.

— Можем ограничиться этой чудесной грушей, — хмыкнул Грейвз. — Хватит одного использования. Вам не нужно будет напрягаться, мистер Гэмп.

Ньют смерил грушу взглядом. После нее потребуется полноценное лечение и не меньше трех дней покоя.

— Предоставьте выбор мне, мистер Грейвз, — сухо сказал Ньют. Как ни странно, вид такого изобилия игрушек помог ему лучше справиться со смущением и посмотреть на ситуацию клиническим взглядом. Надо было решить, как добиться желаемого результата с минимальными повреждениями для Грейвза. Пожалуй… да.

— Раздевайтесь и ложитесь, — недовольно скомандовал Ньют, не глядя на Грейвза — только на витрину.

Первой он взял, разумеется, смазку, выбрав ту, что имела разогревающий эффект. Во-первых, будет не так больно, во-вторых, если судить по запаху горноцвета, после нее припухлость продержится еще несколько часов. Это должно удовлетворить самого изощренного палача, не слишком навредив жертве. Следующий выбор Ньюта пал на довольно искусную имитацию члена из плотной, но достаточно гибкой резины. Размер превосходил естественные, однако не выбивался из рамок разумного. То, что надо.

Держа в руке свои трофеи, Ньют обернулся к кровати и обомлел. Грейвз послушно избавился от набедренной повязки и разлегся на спине, широко раскинув ноги. Заметив, что Ньют закончил выбирать, Грейвз заинтересованно приподнялся на локтях, но Ньюту было не до его реакции. Он рассматривал член Грейвза: крупный, почти ровный с небольшим изгибом, болезненно налитый и чуть опухший, как бывало после сильных возбуждающих зелий. У основания сжималось плотное ограничительное кольцо. Такое не даст ни потерять эрекцию, ни кончить. В других обстоятельствах такой член, и ровно подстриженная поросль густых черных волос на лобке, на вид мягкая, и тяжелые яйца вызвали бы у Ньюта слюноотделение. Но не сейчас.

И все же Ньют чересчур долго рассматривал открытый ему вид. Особенное внимание привлекала головка. Обнаженная, она поблескивала капелькой смазки. Похоже, Грейвза, как и всех невольников, обрезали.

— Не волнуйтесь, — правильно истолковав его интерес, заверил Грейвз. — После обрезания головка не потеряла чувствительности. Ее регулярно смазывают специальными зельями.

Ньюту поплохело, но он стойко сглотнул и попросил:

— Повернитесь, пожалуйста.

Грейвз немедленно перекатился на живот, а Ньют мельком взглянул на большие песочные часы. Они повернулись одновременно с тем, как упал в пазы засов по ту сторону двери, и песок неторопливо тек вниз сквозь узкое горлышко, отмеряя каждое сказанное слово и каждую продолжительную тишину. Судя по выросшей на донышке кучке, у Ньюта с Грейвзом оставалось около сорока минут.

Не так уж много.

Стараясь не думать о том, что происходящее недобровольно — для них обоих! — Ньют подступил к постели и сел на ее край. Грейвз не просто перевернулся, он подсунул себе под бедра специальную подушку и раздвинул ноги, причем так, что давал доступ и к плотно сжатому анусу, и к яйцам, и к члену. Ньют закусил губы. Времени было мало, но просто сделать дело он не мог. Руки не поднимались.

Отложив на время игрушки, Ньют положил ладонь на округлую, твердую ягодицу. Мышцы под рукой прыгнули и расслабились, словно Грейвз усилием воли призвал тело к порядку. Да так, скорее всего, и было, и что бы он ни заявлял о добровольности собственного выбора, Ньют не верил.

Но и не знал, как переубедить.

Все, что он мог сделать сейчас, — это смягчить происходящее настолько, насколько получится.

На фоне его обветренной, загорелой руки ягодицы казались молочно-белыми. Бархатистая кожа с готовностью разогрелась, порозовела от самых нежных ласк. Ньют с ужасом осознал, что, должно быть, не только головку члена пользуют особыми зельями. Гладиаторов держали в первую очередь как бойцов, но те, кто постоянно выигрывал, со временем становились очень дорогим товаром. Они меньше сражались, им подбирали более слабых противников — все, чтобы поединок стал рекламой или прелюдией для тех, кто готов был заплатить, и немало.

Как заплатил сегодня Ньют, специально оставив дома чемодан и преодолев полмира.

Под нежными поглаживаниями Грейвз быстро, учащенно дышал и едва не стонал. Его анус начал сжиматься от каждого прикосновения, словно Ньют его током бил — или ток зарождался внутри, отдавался в мышцах непроизвольными спазмами.

Если бы Ньют мог, он бы растянул подготовку еще, пока не добился бы настоящей расслабленности и настоящего позволения делать что угодно. Однако песок неумолимо стекал вниз, как будто ускоряясь, и Ньют не имел права мешкать. Не хотелось даже представлять, на какие наказания способны люди, которые регулярно заботились о чувствительности своих невольников.

— Скажите, если я сделаю больно.

— Как хотите.

Ньют поджал губы. Разумеется, Грейвз и не подумает признаться. И способа заставить у Ньюта не было. Оставалось лишь уповать на собственную чуткость.

Ньют откупорил баночку смазки и окунул пальцы в густую, скользкую субстанцию. Кожу чуть-чуть закололо. Приятно, и в настоящей близости такая смазка могла чудесно разнообразить ощущения, но сейчас Ньют не испытывал ни малейшего удовольствия, осторожно нанося ее на напряженный анус. Напряженными мышцы, впрочем, остались недолго: раскрылись под пальцами, расплавились. Грейвз со стоном выгнул спину, когда кончик указательного пальца Ньюта самую малость пропихнулся внутрь, неся с собой гладкость скольжения и приятное покалывание уже внутри.

И еще глубже, и еще. Ньют щедро зачерпывал непослушную смазку и заталкивал ее внутрь, стремясь как можно лучше смазать стенки, чтобы проникновение игрушки стало максимально безболезненным. Под стоны и мольбы “еще” он вталкивал пальцы внутрь Грейвза, нажимал, массировал податливые стенки круговыми движениями, добивался бесстыдных стонов и почти скулежа. Что ж, по крайней мере, физическое удовольствие Грейвз получал, раз подставлялся и сам насаживался на ласкающие пальцы. Хоть какое-то утешение.

Убедившись, что смазки хватает и внутри, и снаружи, а мышцы достаточно расслаблены, Ньют взял, наконец, игрушку и, приставив к анусу, слегка надавил. Грейвз ахнул, но даже не подумал отстраниться. Наоборот, сильнее выгнул спину и всем телом подался назад, словно приглашая.

И все же, чтобы пропихнуть внутрь головку, пришлось надавить с усилием — и придержать Грейвза за бедро. Кольцо мышц разошлось неохотно. Тело протестовало, не желая принимать столь большой предмет. Однако едва Ньют преодолел первоначальное сопротивление, как игрушка пошла дальше легко, скользнула до самого основания и плотно уселась внутри. Чтобы ее вытащить, снова потребовались усилия. Перед тем, как втолкнуть ее еще раз, Ньют нанес на кончик хорошую порцию смазки, чтобы смазать как можно глубже.

Второй раз оказался сложнее, а Грейвз громко, протяжно застонал и бессильно уронил голову на постель.

— Мистер Грейвз? — позвал Ньют, встревоженный. Ответа он не добился и, испуганный, окликнул: — Персиваль?!

— Все… нор… маль… но, — у Грейвза заплетался язык, каждый слог давался с трудом, однако на боль это не походило. — Про… продолжа-айте!

Последнее слово, на выдохе, больше напоминало плач, но плач удовольствия. Сглотнув, Ньют послушался и принялся двигать игрушкой внутри — с нажимом и под разными углами, чтобы найти наиболее приятный. Все это — пока не вспомнил, что Грейвз все равно не сможет кончить, ограниченный кольцом на члене.

В порыве сумасшествия Ньют оставил игрушку внутри и не без усилий повернул заходящегося стонами Грейвза, чтобы внимательнее рассмотреть, нельзя ли снять это кольцо.

Плотное и строгое, черного цвета, оно чувствительно сжимало член и ограничивало не только семяизвержение, но и ток крови, из-за чего твердость выглядела не просто некомфортной, но по-настоящему болезненной. Ньют попробовал подцепить кольцо скользкими от смазки пальцами, однако у него ничего не вышло. Только смазку размазал, а кольцо словно сильнее сжалось, пытаясь избежать чужого прикосновения. Повторив маневр и услышав слабый вскрик Грейвза, Ньют убедился — ему не мерещилось. Кольцо было магическим — а значит, надежды снять его не было.

Все это время Грейвз от его манипуляций дергался и стонал, но не пытался остановить. Что ж… Разочарованный, Ньют помог ему снова повернуться на живот, отгоняя мысли, что забывшийся, расслабленный, потерянный в удовольствии Персиваль Грейвз, обнаженный и полностью в его власти, оказался очень приятным зрелищем.

Внутри дернулось постыдное, неумолимое возбуждение. Ньют любил, когда ему доверяли опасные твари. Персиваль Грейвз был чертовски опасной тварью. Его доверие очень грело бы.

Если бы было искренним. Истинным.

Ньют еще раз вытащил игрушку, обвел кончиком пальца анус. Он весьма припух, и, пожалуй, уже не было смысла активно работать игрушкой. Да и Грейвз вряд ли оценил бы старания — последние минуты он пребывал в состоянии, больше похожем на транс, чем на сознательную деятельность. На всякий случай, чтобы упрочить эффект, Ньют снова — не без усилий — вставил игрушку и устало провел пальцами по собственному носу.

Ему повезло, что он не тронул глаза. Внутрь, на слизистую, попало совсем ничтожное количество смазки — а из глаз брызнули слезы, словно Ньют сунул в ноздрю зажженную сигарету.

Часто смаргивая неостановимый поток, Ньют с ужасом уставился на свои испачканные руки, потом на баночку смазки, а потом, холодея, на Грейвза. Теперь понятно было, отчего безобидная, в общем-то, практика оказала на него такой эффект. Если при контакте со слизистой смазка вызывала _такие_ ощущения, то что сейчас должно твориться у Грейвза внутри?! И… Ньют же и члена его касался, возможно, задел даже сверхчувствительную от других зелий головку…

Первым делом Ньют бросился искать что-то, что могло смыть смазку с его рук. Воды в комнате не было, зато был алкоголь, который Ньют почти весь торопливо вылил на себя, пока не убедился, что кожа горит исключительно от уже впитавшейся дряни. Следом Ньют бросился проверять пульс и зрачки Грейвза. Пульс по высшей, а зрительная активность — по нижней границе, но всё было в норме.

По крайней мере, нужды барабанить в дверь и требовать колдомедика пока не было. Однако теперь Ньют боялся лишний раз даже дохнуть в сторону Грейвза, чтобы не причинить… драккл побери, надо называть вещи своими именами.

Чтобы не причинить больше страданий, чем уже причинил.

Мерлин и Моргана, чем Ньют думал, выбирая смазку с горноцветом? Сам по себе он не сильнее имбиря, но если к нему добавили желчь цесарки или что-то подобное, то… то вот он — эффект. У Ньюта все еще подтекали слезы от случайного прикосновения к носу. А Грейвз был хорошо смазан изнутри, и на члене тоже были следы. Но ведь… не плакал. Совсем.

Внутренности скручивало ужасом от мысли, что Ньют сделал с другим человеком нечто подобное, да еще без разрешения. А еще — от осознания, что такое наверняка не в первый раз, иначе Грейвз реагировал бы сильнее.

Сейчас он лежал, распластанный на постели. Даже вытаскивать игрушку Ньют теперь не рисковал. Да и время их почти кончилось. Скоро придут — охранник, чтобы выпроводить посетителя, и те слуги, что занимаются гладиаторами после подобных… развлечений. А ведь Ньют не сможет ни извиниться, ни объяснить. Грейвз сейчас был все равно что без сознания.

Но ведь он даже в самом начале не пожаловался, хотя не мог не чувствовать. Неужели он считал, что это для него — единственное место и единственная участь? Неужели ему нравилось зависеть от других и терпеть издевательства? Неужели никто действительно не сумел уговорить его вернуться?

Или… никто и не пытался толком?

Ньют смотрел на песочные часы — на последние песчинки, отбивавшие ритм мгновений. Думал.

Он не мог оставить ситуацию просто так. Следовало объясниться с Грейвзом хотя бы за произошедшее сегодня. Значит, их ждет еще одна встреча в этой или подобной комнате — и к ней Ньют будет готов намного лучше. Если он преуспеет — встреча будет не одна.

Ньют сморгнул остатки слез. Он обязан преуспеть.

Вместе с последней слезой упала последняя песчинка их с Грейвзом не последней встречи.


End file.
